Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) radar systems are used in a variety of remote sensing activities to identify information about objects in a target area. These systems include such systems as synthetic aperture radar (SAR), ground moving target indicator (GMTI) radar, dismount moving target indicator (DMTI) radar, wide area search (WAS) radar, and inverse SAR (ISAR). These radar systems, particularly those carried by airborne platforms, are often in motion during interrogation of their target areas. Data processing ex post for radar data collected by such systems can be simplified by dynamic waveform parameter manipulation that compensates for radar motion during a data collection interval. Frequency-modulated waveforms are commonly used as output waveforms for radar antennae in pulsed radar systems. Conventional systems often use linear FM chirp waveforms that are readily generated and manipulated by programmable digital parametric waveform generators to effect radar motion compensation. A linear FM chirp is modulated with a continuous, constant rate of frequency change within each radar pulse. Other FM waveforms may be used, but modification of a general FM waveform to compensate for motion of the radar antenna can require complex calculations, which may be prohibitive to calculating a new, motion-compensated waveform for each radar pulse.